prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 17, 2014 Main Event results
The June 17, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio on June 17, 2014. Summary While Seth Rollins dropped a potential bombshell, it was The New Face of Fear that overcame three champions and sent a definitive message that they are ready for WWE Money in the Bank. Kicking off WWE Main Event, Seth Rollins congratulated the “volcano” that is Roman Reigns, for winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match Qualifying Battle Royal on Raw. However, he also pointed out that Reigns crossed The Authority and there would be definite repercussions this Monday on Raw. In reference to his “former business associates” – Reigns and Dean Ambrose – Rollins commented that he was the only one that could control them. Rollins then claimed that, in addition to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match at the June 29 pay-per-view, there would also be a Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match – and that he was the first entrant in that contest. Whether that match is, in fact, a reality remains to be seen. But when Ambrose emerged and attacked the ex-member of The Shield, Kane burst onto the scene and allowed Rollins to gain the advantage. Despite the odds against him, The Lunatic Fringe turned the tables and walked away unscathed. Prior to Rusev's match against Santino Marella, The Ravishing Russian, Lana, once again displayed a “new” version of Mt. Rushmore featuring Mikael Gorbachev, Vladimir Lenin, Alexander Rusev and Vladimir Putin – promising that Putin would leader Russia AND the United States into a world of superiority and domination. Then, one day after coming extremely close to triumph in the Battle Royal on Raw to get the last opportunity in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match at Money in the Bank, the Hero of the Russian Federation that proclaims that “resistance is futile” made The Milan Miracle tap-out with the Accolade. After Paige overcame Cameron and her less than sportswoman like tactics on Raw, her fellow Funkadactyl Naomi scored a huge victory on the reigning Divas Champion on WWE Main Event! As the dust cleared, though, it was Cameron who would jump in the ring and begin an over-the-top celebration. When Paige looked past the bedlam and tried to shake hands with Naomi, Cameron attacked her. A clearly frustrated Naomi then chose to do nothing to help her partner, as Paige turned things around and disposed on her over-zealous aggressor. The English titleholder and Naomi then shook hands, putting the exclamation point on their tremendous match. With all six Superstars set to compete at WWE Money in the Bank, in pay-per-view matches with major championship implications, the explosive alliance of United States Champion Sheamus & WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos went head-to-head with the always-dangerous Wyatt Family. But in the height of the action, the Samoan warriors failed to see Bray Wyatt tag himself into the contest. Though the reigning titleholders executed an impressive aerial offensive, The Eater of World's seized the momentum and defeated Jimmy with Sister Abigail. Results ; ; *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Santino Marella (0:25) *Naomi (w/ Cameron) defeated Paige (5:20) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Sheamus & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (12:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_090_Photo_01.jpg ME_090_Photo_02.jpg ME_090_Photo_03.jpg ME_090_Photo_04.jpg ME_090_Photo_06.jpg ME_090_Photo_07.jpg ME_090_Photo_08.jpg ME_090_Photo_09.jpg ME_090_Photo_11.jpg ME_090_Photo_12.jpg ME_090_Photo_13.jpg ME_090_Photo_15.jpg ME_090_Photo_16.jpg ME_090_Photo_17.jpg ME_090_Photo_18.jpg ME_090_Photo_19.jpg ME_090_Photo_20.JPG ME_090_Photo_21.JPG ME_090_Photo_22.JPG ME_090_Photo_23.JPG See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #90 results * Main Event #90 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events